show_by_69fandomcom-20200214-history
Profile
Player Profile The player profile page can be accessed by tapping the [Menu(メニュ)]' button on the Main Menu, then tapping the '[Profile(プロファイル)]' button. Your profile will show your player ID near the top and your name, rank and player message below that. It will also display your current deck's status, such as bromides and souls. Below that will be a list of stats, as follows: *Total Days Logged-In *Total Cumulative Sound Dollars *Total Cumulative Friend Points *Number of friends/MAX friends *Current Bromides/MAX Bromides *Band enhancement/evolution items *Current Purupuru Genesis God Arisugawans *Current Puchi God Arisugawans *Almas *Current UR Tickets *Current SSR Tickets *Total Cumulative Bromides Earned *Bromide enhancement times *Number of songs played in Tour *Number of Full Combos completed *Number of Master Combos completed *Number of 8☆ Full Combos completed *Number of 8☆ Master Combos completed *Cumulative event clear times *Boss kill count *Number of Song Challenges completed *Friend guest usage count *Guest usage count *Number of "Rockin'!"s given *Number of "Rockin'!"s received *Number of room decorations *Number of obtained episodes/Total episodes *Number of Missions cleared Editing the Player Profile While on the Profile Page, you will be able to edit your Player Name and Player Message. The '[Edit(編集)]' button next to both the name and message sections will allow you to edit each section. Player names are limited to 10 characters (Japanese characters, Latin alphabet characters, numbers (0-9), spaces and special characters are allowed.) Player messages are limited to 30 characters (Japanese characters, Latin alphabet characters, numbers (0-9), spaces and special characters are allowed.) Player names and player messages can be given colored text by inserting 000000 before the text, replacing the 0s with a hex code. (Example: "8a2bd8後藤" would result in 後藤.) Please note that this will use 8 of the total allowed characters. Friends The friends page can be accessed by tapping the '[Menu(メニュ)]' button on the Main Menu, then tapping the '[Friends(フレンド)]''' button. The friends page will show your Friend ID on the screen, along with a set of four buttons. * Friends List * Friend Search * Friend Requests * Mailbox '''Friends List The friend list will display your current friends, their Guest bromide, name, rank and how long ago they played a song in Tour (Bottom right corner of each friend banner). Time will be formatted in 分(minutes), 時間(hours) or 日(days) since last Tour song played. You can remove a friend from your friend list by tapping on their banner to bring up their info and tapping the black Friend button, then the blue Yes button to confirm. Friend Search The Friend Search page can be used to find specific players and send friend requests. The top field is for Friend ID search, where you can enter in your friend's ID to find them. The second field uses Nickname Search, where you can search a friend's nickname to find them. Please note nickname search is far less effective since multiple players can use the same nickname. Friend Requests The friends request page will list players you have sent requests to, as well as friend requests sent to you from other players. Players who have asked to be your friend will have a Approve/Reject button next to their name, while players you have sent invites to will have a Request button. Clicking on the Approve/Reject button will give you the option to Reject (black left button), Accept (blue right button) or Cancel (bottom black button). Cancelling will take you back to the friend requests page. The Cancel Request button will confirm that you want to cancel your request (blue right button), and give you the option to change your mind and go back to the requests page (black left button). Mailbox No current info available.